Naranja
by Kamishama Riku
Summary: Naranja: es el color que surge de mezclar rojo y amarillo, pero para que se puedan mezclar tiene que pasar muchas cosas antes. Eso lo descubrirá Minato después de conocer a una problemática pelirroja. Ella simplemente llego a arruinar su día perfecto. Kamichama Riku


Día perfecto

Ese era su día de suerte, no había forma de negarlo. Ese día se había levantado temprano, desayunado su comida favorita se encontró dinero tirado en la calle, fue a recoger su boleta y su calificación fue impecable por lo cual su profesor lo felicito en frente de todo el salón, saliendo de la escuela se encontró con que sus amigos armaban un partido de fútbol, lo invitaron a jugar y su equipo gano, los perdedores invitaron a los ganadores un helado, al salir de la heladería se encontró más dinero y tenía claro que cuando le mostrara sus notas a sus padres estos en recompensa le aumentarían su mesada al doble, ese día tenía tan buena suerte que estaba seguro de que si empezaba a llover el agua lo evitaría para no mojarlo. Sin duda un día perfecto para un niño de 10 años por eso amaba vivir en Konoha. Sin duda hoy sería el mejor día de su vida tal vez le pasaría algo fantástico.

Sin duda…

-Bien chicos ya es hora de que me vaya a casa, nos vemos luego.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, no podría huir de alguna calamidad causada por sus amigos.

¿Ven? incluso estaba siendo más racional que de costumbre, sin duda su día era perfecto.

- Si nos vemos después, no se te olvide pasar por mí a mi casa o te golpeare Namikaze.

-Si claro ya lo sé, aunque deberías levantarte tu solo Koishi no soy tu niñera.

-Va tonterías, no te quejes, me amas. Nos vemos el lunes.- se despidió su amigo y se fue corriendo con todos los demás.

Si, su amigo era un poco rarito...

Ese día era jueves así que no faltaba mucho para que acabaran las vacaciones, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible. Si en sus últimos días de vacaciones haría lo que cualquier niño sano de 10 años hace, se dormiría tarde viendo series televisivas y se levantaría temprano para así salir a jugar con sus amigos todo el día. Si las perfectas vacaciones, todo lo que se necesitaba antes de empezar otro año escolar.

-kyaaaaaa.-

Al oír el grito trato de ubicar pronto de donde venia, pero al instante se vio arrollado por una gigantesca mancha roja. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto nunca, eran de un azul que jamás había visto. Cuando eso ojos perdieron el contacto visual con los suyos pudo concentrarse y romper el hechizo, notando que una niña de cabello largo la cual era la causa del dolor en su trasero, miro como la chica se ponía de pie y la imito, no le estaba prestando atención a él, parecía que estaba buscando algo a su espalda. Ella volteo a verlo, estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pues al parecer fue ella quien grito, cuando la oyó hablar.

- Cállate, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo de manera ruda, que mala educación tenía esa chica.-pero si aprecias tu vida no te detengas.-

Esa niña lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a jalar para comenzar a correr como si su vida dependiera de el, el volteo a ver porque lo estaba jalando y vio a un perro enorme de esos que viven en casas de ancianos amargados, si, esos que pocha los balones que pasan la cerca de sus casas. Como odiaba a esos perros pero porque ese los seguía.

El no izo nada.

-Oye.- intento hablar pero el chillido de la bermeja no lo dejo terminar.

- Mira ahí.-apunto a un árbol.-subamos… rápido.

Que acaso esa niña era una ardilla o algo parecido, como demonios subió tan rápido a ese árbol mientras el brincaba para alcanzar la maldita rama, sintió la misma mano de hace un rato tomar su muñeca y ayudarlo a trepar, cuando por fin estuvieron en una rama suficientemente lejos de esa preciosa criaturita de dios. Respiraron con tranquilidad.

-Bien ya que estamos aquí ¿podrías decirme porque ese perro con aires asesinos nos no.- se corrigió.- te seguía?- y el que pensaba que ese era su día perfecto.

-O eso.- dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y ponía una expresión despreocupada.- piso su propia mierda y me reí de él, al parecer eso le cabreo, pero vamos debiste de ver su cara fue graciosísima.

En su joven vida había visto a una niña decir una oración, así, tan descaradamente. Se supone que las niñas no decían ese tipo de cosas? claro que tampoco conocía a muchas chicas de su edad, bien ninguna que trepara arboles más rápido que el o que tuviera ojos tan bonitos. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos, esa niña pelirroja y alborotadora arruino su día perfecto ¿en menos de qué? 10 minutos.

Ambos vieron como el iracundo animal se rendía y se marchaba, por fin era hora de bajar y de nuevo esa niña pelirroja lo sorprendía dando un salto hasta el piso. El tenia mas instinto de supervivencia que ella al parecer, así que decidió que bajar de rama por rama era más seguro para evitar algún accidente, estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa después de todo ese era su plan original.

-Oye.- volteo a ver a la niña dándole a entender que la escuchaba.-juega conmigo.- eso era una orden sin duda.

-No.- arruinaba su día perfecto y ahora quería que jugara con él, ella.- Ni loco.- siguió su camino pero sintió como la niña lo halaba de su playera.

-Yo, eh… bueno. Siento lo del perro y entiendo que no quieras jugar con migo.-estaba moleta y algo triste por su rechazo su cara era como un libro abierto y él lo noto.-yo, bueno, eh. Soy nueva en la ciudad y… como sea solo dime para donde queda esta calle.- le mostró un papel con una dirección, seguramente suya. Respiro hondo y sonrió, esta vez se había pasado seguro la niña estaba nerviosa y por eso actuó así.

-Ven yo te llevo.- por lo menos tenía que ser amable la pelirroja no había planeado echarle a perder su día, además huir de cuadrúpedo resulto ser muy divertido.- vamos.- dijo tendiéndole su mano para que la tomara.

-No, yo puedo ir sola.- dijo esta mientras le arrebataba el papel.- solo dime por donde es.- al parecer había herido su orgullo y estaba molesta con él.

-Mmmm. Mira yo voy cerca de ahí así que te puedo llevar, además si eres nueva dudo mucho que te conozcas las calles cercanas a tu casa por lo que te entretendrías mucho preguntando y ya se está haciendo tarde, tus padre se preocuparan por ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer necesitaba meditarlo.

-Bien, no dejare que me lleves.- eso lo sorprendió sí que tenía un bonito carácter la niña.- yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa pero si vamos para donde mismo. No pienses que te voy a estar siguiendo.- la firme voz lo había hecho molestar pero un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba, dándole a él la razón por lo cual solo asintió.

Caminaron un rato en silencio que según él a la niña le parecía incomodo, cruzaron barias calles que parecían sorprender a su acompañante después de todo eso era nuevo para ella. Lo tenía decidido ya pasado el disgusto inicial la presencia de la chica no le era incomoda así que jugaría con ella y tal vez podrían a llegar a ser amigos, volteo para ver si todavía lo seguía y la vio en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- al momento de acercarse la chica se paró de pronto golpeándolo con su cabeza en la frente.

-Hay- dijeron ambos a la vez, se vieron fijamente por unos segundos y sobándose la zona golpeada empezaron a reír.- jajajajaja.

Después de eso la plática fue amena ya que la chica no se cohibía en las expresiones y palabras que usaba y eso le divertía, le contó un montón de cosas sin sentido mientras el solo se dedicaba a reír ya que todo lo que ella decía lo actuaba para darle énfasis y que él lo entendiera mejor. También le contó que ella venia de Uzu, un pequeño distrito de Odaiba, que se acababa de mudar hace una semana debido al trabajo de su padre y que por ese motivo todavía no conocía a nadie del lugar. La rojita hablaba mucho así que el tiempo pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la casa que marcaba la el papel que ella traía, se había divertido, la chica era… interesante. Se dio vuelta para por fin dirigirse a su casa.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina un gusto.- dijo ella haciéndolo detener y voltear a verla. Tenía una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida esperando un apretón, claro que lo que primero llamo su atención fueron esos bonitos ojos. Pero, por tonto que parezca su cabello lo termino de sorprender. Vamos era rojo y largo, además bastante bonito.

Carraspeo…

-Un gusto yo soy Namikaze Minato.- le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de manos.-oye mañana voy a jugar un rato en el parque de aquí cerca en la mañana por si quieres venir.- vio el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Kushina, ya sabía que al día siguiente ella estaría en el parque.

Volvió a sonreír…

Hoy había sido un día muy interesante comenzó con una suerte que cualquiera envidiaría incluso el mismo se creyó invencible y todo poderoso, se divirtió con sus amigos fue arrollado por una mancha roja que salió siendo una niña, fue perseguido por un perro, subió a un árbol con la ayuda de la misma chica, recibió un golpe en su frente por la ya antes mencionada, se rió a más no poder o claro y supo el nombre de la mancha, Kushina y ahora por fin se dirigía a su casa, seguro que cuando su madre viera sus calificaciones olvidaría el castigo por llegar tarde a su casa y al recordar los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca, sonrió. Si sin duda ese día era perfecto.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, cuanto tiempo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy volviendo a subir la historia con algunos cambios mínimos.

Esto no es un plagio ni me estoy robando la historia. Soy kamichama riku, si, perdí mi antigua cuenta y habrá otra para continuar con la historia. Espero les agrade.

Saludos...


End file.
